1 Minute, 1 Life
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: .:Inspirado en el capítulo 335 del manga:. Si su muerte valía algo, si su vida valía algo, por más pequeño que fuera su valor… gustosa se entregaría entera. Porque Ul y Gray no fueron cobardes, y ella, tampoco lo sería. —Ultear Milkovich.


Yo se que están felices de que Gray viva y le haya tocado el trasero a Juvia (?) Okay, lo último no. Pero Ultear es de mis personajes favoritos y… *always crying* Disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler del manga 335/Muerte de personaje.

**Disclaimer aplicado: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**1 MINUTE, 1 LIFE"**

_«__Mami, ¿qué es la vida?__»_

_«Es lo que te motiva a vivir Ul…»_

_«__Pero no tiene sentido.__»_

_«__¿Tú crees?, ¿qué acaso las cosas buenas no te motivan a vivir? La vida no se puede definir con palabras Ultear, es ese inexplicable sentimiento que acelera tu corazón, y te incita a reír o llorar. La vida tiene significados diferentes para cada persona, la vida sencillamente es eso; vida.__»_

_«… ¿Y es hermosa?»_

_¿La vida es hermosa, mami…?_

No.

Sabe que no lo es, o al menos no con ella. Y se siente estúpida por recordar a alguien tan pura y buena como su madre en esos momentos, donde lo importante es pensar en el futuro y no el pasado.

Pero algo, un no sé qué la lleva a esos turbios pensamientos, momentos a lado de Ul que disfruto antes de odiarla y terminar corrompida.

Ella no es la buena ahí, Ultear, simplemente _no_ lo es. Son ellos, Fairy Tail, no ella. Nunca ella.

Pues ha matado y engañado, traicionado y reído de las desgracias ajenas. ¿En qué la convierte eso?, ¿en la salvadora de la humanidad, la que recibe alabanzas y elogios?, ¿la que es venerada por todo Fiore?

No… es una bruja. Una bruja cruel y déspota, que ama ver la sangre correr entre sus dedos y oír el crujir de un hueso roto. Ultear no puede cambiar lo que ha hecho. Y es idiota, su magia sirve para restaurar el tiempo y no arregla el suyo. En verdad, que _idiota_ es…

Ahora quiere llorar como niña pequeña, como la niña que nunca fue. Desea volver muy atrás y ver de nuevo a Ul, abrazarla, llorar más y nunca soltarla. ¿Sería tan egoísta desear una segunda oportunidad? Una donde ría plenamente, donde tenga una familia de verdad y la magia pase a segundo plano.

Sí, sí lo es. Esa oportunidad, ya se le dio.

Libero a Jellal y junto a Meredy formaron un gremio justiciero, dedicado a erradicar el mal del mundo durante siete años, expiando sus errores de antaño. ¿Entonces, qué estaba mal con ella?

¿Por qué el placer de matar no se iba?, ¿Por qué no seguía los ideales de Natsu, Gray y los otros?, ¿Por qué la vida era tan… horrible?

No lo entendía. Hizo todo bien, de la forma correcta. Dejo atrás la oscuridad, pero no contó con algo crucial… la oscuridad era capaz de seguirla.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, a mitad de campo de batalla, después de presenciar como el dragón de luz ayudaba a ponerse en pie a Rogue, no como ella. Claro, obviamente solo ella pensaba en tremenda estupidez, matar al actual Rogue.

Solo alguien malo… solo alguien, incapaz de continuar con vida. Porque no podía vivir más tiempo, no _debía_.

Era por gente con esos pensamientos que el mundo caía en pedazos y colapsaba, era por su culpa que la vida se detenía, pudriéndose y atormentándola con instintos que creía no volverían jamás.

Todo era su culpa… la bruja era responsable de todo. ¿Y sí moría? Solo sería una boca menos que alimentar, una magia menos que poseer.

Iba a morir, ahí, ahora. No era tan ingenua.

No habría marcha atrás, un giro en el reloj del destino capaz de revertir sus pecados era imposible. El que ella fuese buena era imposible. Pero, si su muerte valía algo, si su vida valía algo, por más pequeño que fuera su valor… gustosa se entregaría entera.

Por todos, por cada una de las personas que _si_ merecen vivir. Sus amigos… su salvación.

Aquellos que peleaban con fervor, los que no temían a nada, ni siquiera la muerte. Sí, ellos no le temían a la muerte. ¡Ella tampoco!

No era cobarde, no sería cobarde. Se iría del mundo, pero haría algo por ellos. Los ayudaría con su vida. ¡Sería útil, como su madre, la que también dio su vida por los que amaba!

Si Ul fue valiente, si Gray era valiente… ella también.

Lo comprendió al verse rodeada de sangre, perder sus fuerzas y caer al suelo, para no levantarse. Lo comprendió al sentir que sus parpados pesaban demasiado y el aire se iba para no regresar.

Lo comprendió perfectamente al ver a su madre sonriendo con amor y extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Susurrando 'Bienvenida, Ul, te estaba esperando'.

Su vida, una vida plagada de muerte, solo valía un efímero minuto, pero que vida tan pequeña…

Tan valiosa.

**#End**

* * *

Quedo muy raro todo :c y ya me hacía la idea de que Ultear moriría pero, ugh, que su vida valga un minuto para el mundo es… desmotivador. Al menos espero que les haya gustado esta cosa-rara.

¿Review?


End file.
